Always Loved You and Still Do
by The Mystic Holder101
Summary: Set Season 3 - Episode 12, this verison though, she doesn't go to Faery with Claudine and shes more trusting and Eric opens up to her more. Set a day after. Maybe a one - shot, maybe carry on, not so sure.
1. Advice Tooken

Hopping out of the shower, Sookie goes into her bedroom in just a towel that is loosely tied around her body, leaving her back bared to whoever sees. Towel stopping mid-thigh, showing off her sun kissed smooth skin. Wet drops dripping down her body from her wet blonde hair.

Rummaging about, looking for a night gown to wear, she doesn't see one in sight and decides to go downstairs if there is any in the dryer. Once she gets down the last step, she notices a void in her house. Blinking and then a pair of beautiful, shining blue eyes stare into hers.

Clutching the towel tighter around her body and rearranging it so it is not showing much without revealing anything to him. Not noticing that the towel is clinging to her erected nipples.

"Mm…Lover, I can smell how _'happy' _you are of my presence. Maybe you could show me?_ Nnm_" Smirking one of his usual cocky smirks while speaking in that voice that makes her feel even more 'happy'.

"How did you get into my house? I thought I rescinded y'all invitations." Sookie snaps back at him, ignoring his cockiness and referring to yesterday's events. The event that caused her to cry so many tears for Bill but made her realise that she is starting to fall for Eric at the same time.

"You didn't rescind my invitation in that sense, lover, you just told me to leave." Not afraid to show his pleasure in that.

"And I also told you to get out of my life. I realise that am still in danger but associating with vampires isn't goanna' ease that down, so; Eric Northman, I resci-" Before she could finish what she was saying, Eric grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

One hand clinging onto his neck and pulling him more closer while her other hand is holding onto the towel, he lifts her up and lets her wrap her legs around his waist, grinding her hot centre against his erection. Both of them moaning at the touch.

After moments of showing their passion through their tongues, she pulls back slightly, panting. Sprinting upstairs up to her room.

"What was that you was saying, _dear one_?" He whispers into her in that voice that he knows turns her into jelly while laying her down on her bed.

"Stay. I want you to stay." She said to him while looking up into his eyes. Some reason she was expecting steel ice with lust clouding over them but instead…She saw soft ones that was filled with hope, happiness, glee and…Love. They looked so ancient though.

Eric's smirk turns into a heart full, soft smile. One that she never thought she would see from the big bad Viking Sheriff. She loved it, no, she loved him. Wait, did she really just think that?

She did…She's going to follow the advice that her Gran gave her. **'Listen to your heart'**

Grabbing a hold on the back of his neck, she pulls herself up and kisses his lips softly, slipping her tongue out and licking his lips. Opening his mouth, licking his way into her mouth.

Lifting her hips up to rub her mound against his erection and then rubbing her clit against the bump that is shown in the trousers he is wearing. Getting a groan from him and a moan from herself. Taking the hand away from the towel, she starts to take of his leather jacket then lifting his shirt over his head. Struggling a bit, he goes on his knees in front of her and tosses his leather jacket and shirt across the room and then unbuckling his belt then unfastening his trousers, pushing them off.

While he was doing this, she sits up and takes of the towel and throws it where the pile he made was. Growling in appreciation of the view, he crawls over to her and places his large hand on her back, leaning back into his hand and laying on the bed with him looking down at her.

Lifting her hand up, she brushes his hair to the side and placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

Both of them naked, he presses the tip of his erection into her clit softly and then rubbing, moaning at the sensation and then rubbing it against the slick folds of her mound. Entering her, while he goes to sit on his legs with Sookie in his lap. Spreading her legs apart and wrapping them around his back while using her hands on his shoulder to help her move up and down, meeting him with each thrust.

At first, when she saw him, she thought that he was wanting a rough – 'I'm claiming you' sex, fast and hard. She didn't expect it like this, it was..Soft and sweet. Making love as they say and she defintly knows that this is making love'.

Arching her back, pressing her chest into his, knowing that she is going to enter into a burning passion. Fasting the rhyme and her pants fasting with it.

"Oh gosh, _Ericcc!"_ She moans out, arching her back more and swinging her head back, pushing her chest near his face while showing her neck. "_Sookie!"_ Joining her right after she started hers.

Rolling them both to the bed, situating them so they are facing each other, holding hands and legs wrapped around each other's body. Starting to giggle, he looks at her and has an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny, lover?" He asks while lacing their fingers together and giving a small squeeze.

"It's just that…I always thought that you liked it fast and hard and just, like claiming. I never thought you would be soft and loving in sex…It was like we was making love." Sookie says with a dazed small smile that shows how much she liked it.

"When it comes to you, I always picture us making love." Gazing into her eyes.

"…Why, Eric Northman, are you saying that you are capable of loving?" She teases with a cheesy grin on her face, squeezing his hands and pushing him closer with her leg.

"I am, Sookie Stackhouse, admitting that am capable of loving. Loving _you_." He whispers to her, still looking into her eyes.

"…I love you two Eric. I knew it since I saw you in Dallas but I only realised it yesterday.." Bringing her hand up and making circles on his cheek as a soothing gesture. Closing her eyes and letting a sigh out.

"I always thought that I loved Bill, which I do, but, I'm inlove with you. You're the one in my dreams and you're the one that I couldn't live without missing. I was naïve thinking that kicking you out of my life will bring me safety but I know now that it will bring my grieve and more danger."

"Does this mean your mine then?"

"..I'm yours to _love_, not to _keep and use_, I know that you won't but am making it clear."

Moving closer so their nose touches and he kisses her with all of his love and passion for a moment.

"I once had a dream with use lying in bed like this, as lovers and we just made love." Sookie says after a moment of comfortable silence.

"_Really?_ Would you care to elaborate?"

"You was goin' on about how I would be good as a vampire…Kept on saying that I rather be alive then undead and that vampires kill for food. Wouldn't feel right without a tan, then you said and I quote "trade the sun for the moon and stars"…Of course I said that I wanted them all, you calling me greedy." They both chuckled at that and he waits for her to continue, knowing that there is more to it.

"Then..You went on about how everyone thinks that I'm a darling, that I had the right temperament for a vampire..How I become blood thirsty when it comes to protecting my brother, my friends…You." Saying that last bit and looking into his eyes. "But…Lorena came into it and said Bill…How I abandoned him. Of course, I ignored her and you said how you thought that I had no sense of humour and I replied that I thought you was just made up of cold hearted stone inside."

"Did you now? Mm..Is there more to this dream?" He says while placing kisses on her face.

Nodding she carries on; "I then went and said how I thought you was a big faker and how you was deep…And you feel…there's love in you…" Remembering it crystal clear.

"Only for Sookie." He blurted out. Both of them grinning.

"After that you said; 'This is the beginning. 'Then we made love once again."

"Mm…I do like this dream you had, apart from the Lorena part.." He said huskily, feeling how pleased he was by this dream down below near hers. Moaning at the contact.

Kissing and licking his way down her body, he stops at her breasts and nips at it gently before sucking it into his mouth, giving the same treatment to the other one and making his way down to her wet centre.

Licking the wet folds in one stroke and he sees her thighs tense up beside him after relaxing. Smirking, he runs his tongue on her clit in one slow stroke before sucking on it, then entering his tongue into her dripping folds. Licking up her sweet honey.

Not a while after, she starts to cum into his mouth, letting him taste more of her.

Making his way up, he enters her down below and starts to passionately kiss her. Moving in her slow but hard strokes, grabbing her calves and spreading her legs wider for an easier access, hitting her g-spot each time. Feeling her tighten more around him makes it more difficult to wait, thankfully she lets go and he lets go at the same time. Both of them moaning each other's name.

Collapsing on top of her, she relishes the safety that she feels under him. Making a purring noise while holding him close to her, amused by this but feeling comforted in her embrace, nuzzling her neck and then kissing.

"When was the last time you had any blood…?" Sookie asks quietly.

"…Since yesterday. I'll be fine though." He says before he moves off her and lays his head on her chest, wrapping his arm around her waist holding protective.

"Eric…I want to feed you, take some of my blood."

Thinking for a moment, she hears his fangs come down and then feels a slight sting then pleasure above her nipple. Arching her back so he knows that she is still offering and softly stroking his hair, letting a small moan slip out of her lips.

Only taking a small amount, he licks the punctures. He moves up, so Sookie can place her head under his chin, his legs wrapped around hers and their hands intertwined in front of her and with her back to his chest.

"Sookie, I want you to take my blood." He says calmly.

'Should I? I've had his blood once…All I know of the blood is that it increases my libido, that he can track me and enhance my feelings. Well, I love him already and I know that it isn't the blood because it would off wore of by now…

"Alright." Nodding and having a big grin on her face.

Beaming, he bites into his wrist and holds it in front of her lips. Latching on to it and sucking his blood, loving the taste of the exquisite blood that is entering her system.

Letting go, she turns around so she can face him and licks her lips, missing the taste of his blood already.

"I like the taste of your blood." She blurts out without realising after several moments of silence. A blush of embarrassment of blurting that out.

"I'm glad that you like the taste of my blood, lover." Smirking his usual cocky smirks.

Murmuring slightly she closes her eyes and holds onto his hands tightly.

"Mm...I love you, Eric." She sleepily says to him. Grinning to himself, he kisses her head and gets out of bed, looking for anything that can block out the sunlight's. Luckily, he finds thick quilts and places them over anything that lets in sun rays. Placing pieces of large cardboard boxes that he found and cutted up in less than 15 minutes, happy that he knows that their won't be any sun coming into the room because It is pitch black, he finds his way to the bed and climbs under the covers and pulls her close to him. Happy that he had enough time to protect himself and be with Sookie.

"I love you two, Sookie." He says before he lets the sun take him into his down time.

* * *

When she woke up, she felt amazing, she felt complete, she felt like she missed the missing piece of her puzzle, she felt…Crushed. Noticing that a heavy arm was wrapped around her in deadlock.

"I can't _moovee_" She complained to no one. Finally getting out of the grip of her lover, she finds her way to her bathroom in the dark. Sookie knew what Eric did, because he was watching her. Once he got into bed then she started falling asleep, but not before she heard Eric saying that she loved her.

She fell sleep with a smile on her face, knowing that the person she loves, loves her back.

It's a…Amazing, to feel loved. She knew that she was always loved in her life from her Gran, her brother and her friends but this feeling…It felt healthy and just good. A hard to explain feeling but all she could really think of saying about it was that she felt like she finally found her other half and she felt at home.

She did her usual stuff that she did in the morning, go to the toilet, have a shower to clean of the sweat and also in this case, Eric's cum and then brush teeth. Coming out of the bathroom feeling all clean!

Fortunately, it was her day off, she decided to dress in some washed out looking, grey short shorts and in a red bikini top because she was sure that no one would be coming around. Having shaved all over (accept from down there), she decided that she could top up her tan. It is an awful hot day and the sun is shining in the clear sky.

Going outside, she brings the timer with her, radio, sunblock and a blanket.

Laying out her blanket on the grass, placing the radio beside it and setting the timer up to the time that she should lay on her stomach and then sitting down and putting on sunblock.

* * *

Once she finished with her tan, she noticed it was around five in the afternoon, remembering that she woke up late. Putting all of her things back she decides to get some food.

Once she ate and felt full, she turned on the television and sat down on the couch. Half an hour of watching boring shows got to her and she fell asleep on the couch of boredom.

When she woke up, she noticed the sun was still up. She decided to turn on the radio and one of the songs she knew very well came on "Safe and Sound" by Capital Cities. Having a huge grin on her face and turning up the radio to its loudest.

"**I could lift you up, I could show you what you wanna see and take you wanna be!"** Singing to her loudest with her eyes closed, dancing around in the house, moving her hips to the rhyme.

The thing she didn't notice that one; the sun was going down quickly and two; her vampire could wake up early.

Half way through the song, the sun was nearly gone now and the dark was taking place. But she didn't notice since she was still singing.

"**I could show you love, In a tidal wave of mystery you'll still be standing next to me. You could be my luck, even if we're six feet underground I know we'll be safe and sound."** She sang softly but loudly at this verse, once she finished that one she twirled around and knocked into something rock hard and she felt hands on her waist steadying her.

Snapping her eyes open, she came face to face with a blonde haired, pale skin chest. Slowly looking up, she looked up into her lovers eyes and he had an amused look on his face.

Blushing bright red, she started stammering, looking for words to form for an excuse to cover up her singing.

"Why lover, having trouble looking for words?" He chuckled slightly and she stepped back and crossed her arms across her chest. Not realising that just pushes up her chest.

Still hearing the song playing in the background, she starts to sing along with a huge grin;

"**I could lift you up, I could show you what you wanna see and take you where you wanna be. You could be in my luck, even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound."** Her grin growing bigger when she starts to wiggle her hips and twirl around.

"**Safe and sound, we're safe and sound, safe and sound, we're safe and sound."** Twirling further away from her vampire, she once again knocks into him and he squeezes her butt and lifts her up. Both of them grinning.

Because of him lifting her up so high, she is slightly more higher so she has to look down at him. Doing so, she kisses his nose and her grin turns even bigger.

Sticking her tongue out at him, he latches his mouth on it and slowly sucks, then letting go and shoving his tongue into her mouth, which she lets. Letting her have a breath after their battle between their tongues, he says; "_Lover_, I have to go do business at Fangtasia, we will be able to have time together though once we get back." Nodding in understanding, he lets her go and puts her back on her feet.

"You smell like sunshine and your glowing more." Eric says after he notices that she looks tanned now.

"I was hoping for that, went out into the sun today." Nodding, he gives her another breathless kiss before going to Fangtasia.

"Well, I'm stumped." Sookie says to no one particular. Grinning at the idea that she got, she jogs upstairs and gets dressed more suitably. Getting rid of the short shorts and the bikini top, she changes into a blue sundress that has a sweetheart neckline and that finishes just above the knees. Putting on a leather brown belt that looks like a plait at her waist and then putting on some white sandals. Going into her car and off to a clothing store.

* * *

About an hour later, she goes inside and takes out the contents out of the bag. A matching red lace lingerie set, some red high heels and a red transparent robe that has lacing on the edges and meets mid-thigh. Remembering that Eric said that he won't be long, she hurries up upstairs and puts them on.

Putting on the robe, she ties it at the side. Thankfully the bra is a push up bra, looking at herself in the mirror, she thinks that her cleavage looks amazing, most likely because she's a double D, thankfully she added.

Sookie starting to feel him getting closer and closer, she walks down stairs with the heels on and once she gets down there, she decides to wait for him outside. Going outside, she steps down the porch steps and looks up into the moon and stars, waiting in the moonlight.

She didn't have to wait long because she hears a thump not far from her and then she looks to where it came from. Thankfully, he's in the moonlight and she has to say he looks beautiful, the moonlight making his blonde hair stand out more against his pale skin and it makes his blue eyes twinkle more. She knows he knows that she is there but he hasn't seen her, so she takes steps forward until his eyes are looking at her feet.

He starts to run his eyes over her body, from her high heels, tanned calve, half revealing thighs, her hourglass figured body and then her face. Growling of appreciation of the sight in front of him.

"I remembered you said that I suited red, _'Lover'_" she purred, using his name for her to call him.

Placing both hands under her butt, he lifts her up over his shoulder and smacks her butt. Giggling, she notices that she has a perfect view of his butt and she decides to give him something in return. She pinches his butt, rubs then smacks, giggling to herself at that. Grunting in return and he speeds them up to her bed and puts her on the bed, his eyes yelling out 'Lust'. Kicking off her high heels and then untying her red robe, sitting up and then letting it fall down at her arms, while her doing this, he uses his speed and takes off his leather jacket, shirt, shoes, socks and trousers off and then climbs on top off her, ripping her panties off and then entering her in one swift movement. Waiting a moment for her to adjust to his size and then start moving fast and hard, unclipping her bra and then chucking it across the room, then leaning down to catch her nipple into his mouth.

Moaning, she thrusts back at each of his. Her panting turning shorter and more when she comes closer to the edge of a release, thrusting faster, welcome the release to come to them both. It came quickly and both of them yelled each other's name while riding out their passion.

Eric collapses to Sookies side and lays on his side facing her while she is laying on her back, searching for his hand which he gladly takes and intertwines their fingers.

"Why do I feel weak when I feel this, Eric?" she randomly asks, he notices the change of mood and the waver in her voice.

"Feel what, lover?" Worry starting to lace over his eyes, worried that she might kick him out and do the same thing she did all the time; take his heart and stomp on it for him to just pick up.

"I feel weak just…Letting this happen in just two days. It makes me think that you're doing this as an act to get into my pants. To get me to magically open my legs, which I did..It feels odd because I know that this happiness won't last for long and that something will come and ruin it. Keep on thinking that you're going to go and find another woman who looks more pleasing to you…I just..I feel weak knowing how easily I fall for men, well vampires in this case…" The waver in her voice showing more and Eric sees tears pooling up in her eyes.

"Sookie, look at me." He says softly and she turns to her side and looks at him.

"I know that am not the ideal lover, I can understand that and why you worry that I will leave. But am not-" He grabs squeezes her hand "-going to leave you, am not planning it at all. It's not an act, if it was then I would of left the moment I got you, I wouldn't of let stayed here and made sure that I could stay here in the day…I'm not going to lie to you, there will always be danger in our lives, but I know that _we _can both get through this, stronger each time. _You_, Sookie Stackhouse, is the first ever non – vampire I have ever loved. The first person who I have loved _romantically_…" Eric says looking deeply into her eyes and hopes that he believes her. She starts to let the tears fall and he catches them.

Nodding, she softly smiles and says; "I just worry for my future, for our future. But..I know that you will always be the person to catch me if I fall, the one to make my tears into smiles, the person that will always make my fears into my strengths…The one that is in my dreams, the reason I smile at night, the reason I look forward to dark…The man who I love and who helps me climb the dark with hope and strength…Your my hope and strength. My lover, my beau, my other half." By the end of her speech, she silently letting the happy tears go, slowly opening up her eyes. Seeing the beautiful blue eyes that soothe her filled with blood tears.

"Eric…Please dont cry. You're going to stain my pillow…" Sookie says, trying to lighten the mood. Successful, she earns a chuckle from him. Moving closer, she licks the tears of his cheeks, relishing the taste of them on her tongue. Once she is finished cleaning up his face with her tongue, she nuzzles his nose with hers and then kisses, bringing her hand up and stroking away the hair that has fallen down into his eyes then stroking the back of his head.

"You made another side of me that I thought I would never make, Sookie." He whispers.

"Right back at'cha."

"You was right. Back at Russell's mansion. You do make me feel human again, you make me feel alive again, when you said them things…It made my dead heart leap because I was expecting you to kick me out. But thankfully, I thought wrong. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. It is not a lie, it is the truth."

"I love you two, Eric Northman." Eric brings her closer and tucks his head under her chin, purring and smiling.

"What was your real name when you were human? I know it can't be 'Eric Northman'"

"It was; Erik Jägerhon, why do you ask lover?"

"Well, I wanted to know your birth name. Mines 'Susannah Adele Linda Stackhouse.' Adele from my Gran and Linda from my aunt', Susannah is my actual first name but, Gran liked to call me as Sookie and I started getting so use to it, I started to use it as my first name. Plus, Susannah sounds too girly." She cringed at the name slightly and Eric chuckled at that.

"Well, I prefer the name Sookie over Susannah."

"Mm..Erik. I like how it feels on my tongue. _Erik Jägerhon_…" She kisses the top of his head and he nuzzles and kisses the top of her breast. Growling in happiness. They lay there in silence, then Sookie starts rubbing her thighs together, making an **'slick-slick'** sound.

"My thighs are sticky and slimy, I don't like it one bit." She complains while trying to get out of Eric's embrace.

"Lover, if it bothers you so much, let _me_ clean it up for you." He says while her on her back gently and going down on her. Grabbing her legs apart so her thighs aren't touching anymore, he starts to lick when he hears an whimper.

Sensing that he has stopped and confused, she says; "It's been there for too long and any contact, it stings." Whimpering abit more when she runs her fingers where his cum is. Turning red under her fingers that has a cover of his cum. Eric stands up and picks her up bridal style to the bathroom, placing her down on the floor. He turns on the water and sets it to the right temperature, turning around, he sees his lover licking the coat of his cum of her fingers and then sucking her fingers, trying to find more of him. Whimpering when she can't find anymore.

When she opens her eyes, she sees a smirking Eric looking at her.

"Don't worry _lover_, you will get more after our shower."

Shyness, hopefulness and lust is what he feels through the bond. Drawing back the shower curtain, he enters first and then grabs Sookies hand to help her in. Once under the shower, she closes her eyes and leans her head back slightly, the water drops travelling down her body. Rolling down her neck, collarbone, down her breast and onto her erect nipple where it drops onto the floor. Watching his lover like this makes his cock become erect.

Stepping forward, he places a hand behind her head and kisses her deeply while his other hand travels downwards to see how her mound is doing. Moaning into his mouth instead of whimpering in pain, that's a good sign he thought. He lifts her up and presses her against the wall, the coldness making her arch her back away from it, raising her chest in the air. Eric reaches down and takes the left nipple into his mouth. While he's doing that, she moans and starts to grind against him, earning a growl from him. He releases her nipple and brings her down on his member, him grunting and her moaning. He thrusts in and out of her, grabbing her by the wrists and placing them above her head and then holding her hands.

"Eric, I ne-**Ohh**-ed more. Gimme more." She growled out, grinding down hard, showing him how she wanted it.

Grunting back as an yes, he quickens his rhyme until he couldn't anymore unless he goes into his vampire speed. She bends her knees and lifts her legs higher so their midway up his back, giving him more of an access and hitting her g-spot every time. The amount of pants increasing and her folds tightening around him and then coming all around him, him coming inside of her.

Once she got her breath back, she said to him; "Next time you're coming, it's going to be in my mouth." Blushing after a moment of her bluntness.

"Well, lover, I don't think that will be long." He purred at her. Looking down, her cheeks go a darker rosier colour.

Walking back to her, no wait, would it be their room now? Well anyway, their room, they both get dried up and climb into bed naked.

"Unfortunately lover, you won't be able to taste me as you wished to do so. Sun is coming up to take me down under." He clutches her closer, relishing the smell of her.

"Well then, I will have to be patient then." Smiling against him and kissing his chest. All of the quilts and cardboard squares still up so it was hard to see him, but she could see his eyes.

"You mean so much to me, Eric. I hope you know that." Sookie whispers sleepily, not really sure if he heard that. He defiantly heard it though, because he went into down time with a smile on his face. Once he closed his eyes, he saw Sookie instantly and his smile increased even more.

Both of them slept with smiles, dreaming of each other.

* * *

_**This might be a one - shot, as said in the description or I will add another chapter. I'm not sure yet. The reason I wrote this story now instead when it was around when the episode was released was because, I kept on thinking about Eric and Sookie's history together, I didn't really like it at all but obivously season 4. Always using Bill as a reason not to fall inlove with Eric but she doesn't with others, I find it..Horrible but anyway, chose this episode was because this was when she was about to go Faery so I thought, what would of happened if she didn't go into the cementary to speak to her Gran and take Claudine's hand? Would Bill or Eric or even both be there at the Stackhouse farmhouse, so I decided to make it a good ending for them both. Yeah, I know, its not really like Eric, opening up so easily but I tried to add some cockiness into it, in my opinion, I think I didn't do so well at it.**_

_**I have never read the books, which just makes me sad because I know that Sookie and Eric marries in the books? But I hear that Eric left Sookie. SO. I'm confused. I really wish to read the books but I would probrably just skip all the chapters untill Sookie meets Eric...Andwhentheyfallinlove. SOO. Am not so good when it comes to reading, when I know something is about to happen and I wanna get to it. I get that exciting feeling and my patience runs out and in my head I go "Screw it! A few chapters or even books won't harm you missing!" But it does. I know that, honest to god I know that but I just get all excited and happy and its annoying. Once I find a couple I adore, I try to find all the moments of them together and 'mush' over it. Happened with another couple from a other TV show called; "Legend of the Seeker" if you do know about it, I fan Kahlan and Richard but am not obsessed like I am over Eric and Sookie.**_

_**I should just get down to the reason why I made Eric all mushy and why I made Sookie less...Picky. With Eric, it is because in the future seasons, he does start to open up more and I thought that Eric would know that Sookie would expect monoganmous (pardon my bad spelling) and that she doesn't want to be in a relationship where there is no love and/or fake love. So, I thought that he maybe as well get it out there to Sookie how he feels because words, in my opinion, helps Sookie believe that one loves her but thats her naviety or her trusting heart. To sum it up, I made Eric more open about his feelings because with Sookie, words helps her believe and also knowing the person. **_

_**SOOKIEE. My god, she some times frustrate me. I'm sure that am not the only one though, Sookie is more trusting to Eric and more...Well less picky as it says. Reason to that because I made up a reason that her Gran told her to listen to her heart, and she finally took it. Her heart telling her that she loves him and she knows that he loves her back too because if he didn't then why go through all that trouble to help her? To save her? Later on in this chapter though, she worries that he is going to lose interset in her and leave her for some one who is better in bed, the reason I put that because she just broke up with Bill and she still has a broken heart to mend, but she starts to let Eric help her mend her heart and keep it safe. Sum to this is that Sookie is less picky and more trusting to Eric because she follows advice she remembers from her Gran and shw acknowledges that she does love Eric, not the blood at all.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, if you did; Review, favorite, follow. Anything to show your appreciation. If I think that I should do another chapter, I will do but it will most likely help with your opinions! Bye!**_


	2. Singing to You

"Pam! Is he here yet?" I shouted out. It has been a few weeks since me and Eric (finally) got together, I learnt more about my light and learnt how to control it. I and Eric made a blood bond together and I at first felt with it, but now I felt gleeful and content with it. Tonight, was a big and nerve wrecking night. I was willing to sing in front of a crowd in my Vikings bar, luckily I practiced my magic more and I found a way to make my singing sound better. The reason why it was nerve wrecking though because it was a surprise for Eric. Here I was, standing in his office with a blood red dress that stops at the floor, sparkling in the light, at the side, it cut open at mid- thigh. It had a sweet heart line and it was lined up with white roses, I was wearing a push up bra underneath so, it showed off my cleavage more. For my shoes though, I was wearing high heels that was white, it was toe opened and it had straps, so about half of my calve was strapped up. I put on eyeliner and I had wings, long eyelashes, nude lipstick and a blusher. I didn't need much else because I had a tan and I also glowed. My hair was in curls and pinned up, leaving some loose strands.

"No, he's not here but I got a message saying that he will be here in a few minutes. So hurry up on the stage, he's coming through the back." Pam replied to my earlier shouting, she was in the same room as me and she was checking my makeup. Tonight, she made it 80's night so it would suit the song I was going to sing, it was kind of jazzy; 'Never let me go by Lana del rey'. Pam was dressed in a dark blue dress that flowed out at the bottom and it was tight at the top, it had dark swirls that glittered in the light. Her hair was down in bouncy curls and she had a quiff.

Ushering me out, I walked out into the corridor and walked, seeing a door that said "Entrance to Stage", walking through, stepping up the steps and walking onto the stage. Pam and Eric agreed to get rid of the throne and put on a stage, like a strip clubs but no poles. Walking down the narrow stage until I was at the front, I grabbed the microphone and turned so my back was to the audience, the lights came on and they shined on me. Then the song came on and I could feel Eric's presence coming into the building then into the same room, I could feel through our bond confusion and warmth.

The song came on and I held the microphone to my lips;

"_**Hold me in your arms,  
Love me like your best friends did,  
Promise I won't hurt you kid,  
Hold me really tight until the stars look big,  
Never let me go."**_

Thank god I had a spell on, I sounded like the singer but a bit softer and sweeter.

"_**All the world is ours,  
Like they say in Scarface kid,  
You can push your drugs and I can make it big,  
Singing CB Jeebies have a real good gig,  
Hey you never know."**_

I turned my head to the side and I saw the crowd swaying along with the song, when I turned my head I felt Eric surprised and awed.

"_**Cause baby we were born to live fast and die young,  
Born to be bad, have fun,  
Honey, you and me can be one,  
Just believe, come on.**_

_**If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away,  
It's a game boy,  
I don't wanna play,  
I just wanna be yours,  
Like I always say,  
Never let me go."**_

I started swinging my hips slowly with the song, turning my body slowly, facing the audience fully. I was still singing and I felt eyes piercing into my head with love.

"_**We gonna go far,  
I can already taste it kid,  
LA's gonna look real good,  
Drive me in your car until the sky gets big,  
Never let me go.**_

Send me to the stars,  
Tell me when I get there kid,  
I can be your Nancy,  
You can be my Sid,  
Get into some trouble like our parents did,  
Hey, they'll never know,

Cause baby we were born to be bad,  
Move on,  
Built to go fast,  
Stay strong,  
Honey, you and me and no one,  
Just believe,  
Come on."

I saw him out of the corner of my eye that he was sitting down at the closest table, still listening and he was fascinated and calm while I was singing the next few verses.

"_**I remember when I saw you for the first time,  
You were laughing,  
Sparking like a new dime,  
I came over,  
"Hello, can you be mine?"  
Can you be mine,  
Can you be mine?"**_

Even though this wasn't how I and Eric met, it still felt nice singing it. I wouldn't of dreamed meeting Eric any other way because all the trouble I had and he had wouldn't of made us more determined and strong today together.

"_**If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away,  
It's a game boy,  
I don't wanna play,  
I just wanna be yours,  
Like I always say,  
Never let me go.**_

Baby it's a sweet life,  
Sing it like song,  
It's a short trip,  
Only getting one who can count on my love more than anyone,  
Never let me go."

Swaying my hips more to the side, at the start of the song, I felt a bit nervous but now, I felt confident and some reason I felt like I was doing a good job. The audience was still swaying and they had smiles on their faces, even the vampires.

"_**If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away,  
It's a game boy,  
I don't wanna play,  
I just wanna be yours,  
Like I always say,  
Never let me go.**_

Boy, we're in a world war,  
Let's go all the way,  
Put your foot to the floor,  
Really walk away,  
Tell me that you need me more and more every day,  
Never let me go, just stay."

Finishing the song, I had a round of applauses and whistles. Smiling to them, the lights went off and I turned around and left the stage, going into the corridor.

When I was half way down there, I bumped into a cold chest, looking up I saw my Viking with lust filled eyes and love in them. Smiling at him, he picked me up bridal style and walked us into his office. Looking at Eric to see he has notice, she sees a smug smile on his face.

Lust growing bigger, I grabs his face and pull him in for a tongue battle for dominance. Licking his fang and then sucking on it, earning a moan from him, he sets myself down on my feet. Grabbing the end of my dress, he lifts it up over her head then tossing it to the side, doing the same with his shirt, he unclasp my bra and throws it with the other clothing. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he places me on the couch and then flips me over so I'm is lying on my stomach, pulling down my nude panties down my thighs then, untying the laces on calves, taking off my shoes and then off in the pile they go~ Climbing his way back up my body, unfastening his trousers and ripping them off in one swift movement and then placing his hands on either side of my head on the couch, entering me from behind. Lifting myself up on my hands, I move back into him, taking more of him into me. Creating a fast pace, moaning and growls forming, they start to enter into sheer ecstasy, riding it out. I; collapsing first and then Eric collapsing on top of her, liking to be covered by him.

"Mm…Lover, I think I should get you to sing for me more often. It always ends in a good way..." He rolled onto his side, luckily it was a big couch and both of us fitted perfectly, he pulled me into his chest. I felt safe and content in this position, Eric felt it through our bond and he pulled me up so we was face to face, close enough that our noses was touching and our hands entwining together. I could feel exhaustion making its way in to my body and I kept on fighting it away. "Lover, I know your tired…Go to sleep, I'll be here when you awake." He whispered into my ears, happy with that said, I let it take over and I let myself drift into dreamland.

* * *

**It's not much...Most of it being a song! I was writing a different chapter called; 'Naphilim', but I started listening to this song; "Never let me go" by lana del rey, and yeah. I imagined Sookie singing to Eric this song and then came THISS. I hope you liked it! **

**Oh Yeah! I'm writing another story, it is based in the Viking's ages and Sookie is in this. All am going to give out is that Eric and Sookie are childhood friends, Sookies grand father (well great but no great in this) Niall and Sophie - Ann is at war with each other and...OOC! Out of character! Well, Sookie is anyway, thats why am thrilled about getting it posted as soon as possible! **


End file.
